The Maelstorm Cat Noir: A Naruto is Adrien Ladynoir One Shot
by KatoGS123
Summary: Adrien was once Naruto, simple as that


**_Yep... I got the ladybug fever... thankfully this one is a crossover! Remember all those Naruto is Sanji fanfics? Well this is a Naruto is Adrien/Cat Noir! I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Ladybug or Naruto_**

**_101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto growled as he stood in a shop near the Land of Water as the Akatsuki members stares at him.

"Surrender, NineTails." Itachi monotonely spoke as Naruto searched for something to defend himself.

The banished blond noticed a scroll. The same scroll he learned of a week prior that is rumored to take people to another world.

_'Damnit... sorry Granny, old man Ichiraku, Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura... looks like I won't be seeing you anytime soon...!'_

Drawing blood, he opened the scroll and swiped his thumb across the paper, "you'll never have the Nine Tails!"

Before the scroll's seals activate, Naruto lit a paper bomb and thrown it to the barrel of gun powder next to him, "SEE YOU IN HELL!"

The akatsuki had to jump away before the shop exploded, leaving nothing but ashes.

**101010101010101010010010101010**

Adrien shook his head at the memory. The memory of his life before his body reverted back to a toddler and sent to a new world, and adopted by a nice couple.

"Hey Adrien, happy birthday dude!" Nino, one of his only friends, shouted in his ear.

"Thanks Nino..."

**Hours later**

Being trapped in a bubble with his Lady wasn't what Adrien expecting today, but he knew that there were to high up that their miraculous powers couldn't help them survive the fall, "my lady, do you trust mew?"

"Cat! Nows not a time for puns!" Ladybug groaned.

"Sorry... but do you trust me...?" His cat like eyes looks into her bluebell eyes.

She only nods, "good..." he put his hands in a cross ninja hand sign and charged his chakra, mixing it with his miraculous, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The bubble exploding as thousands of Cat Noirs fell from the sky, all shouting, "PROTECT BOSS AND OUR LADY!"

The cat Noir clones dive bombed and started to create a pillow of bodies for Ladybug and the original Cat. They all landed with an oof to the ground, poofing to smoke, leaving only two, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Cat huffed, being winded after not using that power in so long, "that almost was a _cat_astery, wasn't it M'Lady..."

"W-what was that Chatton...?" His lady asked.

Adrien couldn't help but use his old Uzumaki grin, "I'll tell you tonight, after we rescue everyone."

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

That night during partol, on the rooftops sitting for a break, Adrien looked at his partner with a smile, his masked eyes never leaving her form.

"So Cat," Ladybug started, "what was that back there?"

He smiled sadly, "first I should tell you I wasn't born in this world... I was born in a world of ninjas... I was a ninja myself but was banished wrongfully..."

"Oh chatton... y-you don't have to-"

"No! I want to tell you!" Adrien shook his head, "my name back then was Naruto Uzumaki... my village hated me because of something beyond my own control!"

He knew thinking back to those times was just what Hawkmoth wanted to happen but he couldn't hold back the pain.

"I have a demon sealed inside me... but it didn't stop me, I wanted to prove I wasn't the demon, so I worked hard, almost dieing for the village just to bring back my best friend who was going AWOL! And yet..."

**Flashback**

_"Go away demon!"_

_"You almost killed Uchiha-sama you fox brat!"_

_"Naruto-baka! He better be alive!"_

**Flashback end**

Ladybug saw the tears from her partner, "all you ever did was what you were told and yet you were punished?"

He nodded, "yeah... and the worse part was there was a group of criminals after me thanks to fluffy sealed inside me... they would've had me too if I didn't use the scroll that returned me to a baby and sent me to this world..."

"So how old are you then Cat... I mean..."

"No my lady, I understand... I was 15 when I left my home, in this life, Im 15, heck I just turned 15 not long ago... so I'd be 30 years old back in my world... tho I don't see myself that old since this is a new life... heck, I swear no one at home misses me, and I honestly don't care, Paris is my home now..."

Cat Noir sighs, "if you don't mind my lady... I have school tomorrow and I should finish my partol, so if you don't mind..." standing up, Adrien bowed to his lady and leaped away.

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Adrien yawned as he entered the classroom, not even noticing Marionette also yawning.

**No matter what, Naruto is always dense, even as Adrien!**

**Fin**

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**If someone wants to make a series based off this, plz do!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
